Chocolate cocktail
by i1976
Summary: Did you ever see Enos drunk? Well, follow me in this short story, and you'll find out how Enos got drunk and what happened after: just two chapters (fun & fluff). Set at the end of season 6: a slow changing into Daisy's mind about her feelings for Enos.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Luke Duke and Bo Duke!" Daisy Duke, standing in the middle of the Boar's Nest, her hands on her hips, casted an angry look at her cousins, "I CAN'T believe you've done… this!" her right hand pointed at the figure sitting at the counter, his head resting on his folded arms.

"It isn't our fault. Enos drank MY cocktail! It's HIS fault," Bo looked at Daisy and then at Luke, looking for help.

"Oh, yeah, and I suppose you didn't warn him it's an alcoholic cocktail," her hands still on her hips, Daisy had a deep breath and shook her head, "you should've stopped him."

"Bo's right, Daisy," Luke tried to help his younger cousin against Daisy's rage, "Enos asked Bo to taste that new cocktail, and he drank it all before we could warn him 'bout its… alcoholic level."

"But, after drinking my cocktail, he was so kind to offer me two cocktails. Sometimes Enos is really a gourmand, but he's a kind guy, so he wouldn't have ever drunk my cocktail without offering me another one… and another one for him too, since he liked it," Bo smiled but Luke's gentle jab against his chest warned him it was a lot better stopping that explanation.

"Oh… WOW… so you let Enos drink TWO alcoholic cocktails! Congratulations!"

Bo glanced at Luke, finally realizing his older cousin's warning, and then he looked at the bartender, pointing at him, "Hey, John, why do you prepare that kind of cocktail? Chocolate and cream hide alcohol's taste. You should warn people it isn't simply chocolate," evasive tactic.

Daisy turned briefly to John who stiffened, scared by Daisy's fierce eyes (everybody in Hazzard knew what Daisy Duke could do if angry), and then relaxed when the young woman turned again to her cousins, "Don't blame John for it, Bo. YOU knew it's an alcoholic cocktail, and YOU should have warned Enos, preventing him to drink it."

Evasive tactic failed.

"But… Daisy… you know that sometimes Enos is a sort of… ostrich. He asked me to taste my cocktail 'cause it had a good smell and look. I simply told him - yeah, BUT - … and he was already drinking it, not realizing it was an alcoholic cocktail. Ask Cooter how many times Enos ate his doughnuts while he's at the Garage because of his patrol car."

Bo's new evasive tactic, but Cooter, carefully sitting at a distant table, raised his hands as soon as Daisy turned to him, "Hey, this time I have NOTHING to do with it. I was drinking my beer, and Enos knows beer is alcoholic. And, yeah, Enos usually eats my doughnuts when he's at the Garage, one day yes and another day… yes, " Cooter sniggered, trying to find a similar sniggering in his friends, but they weren't in the mood of sniggering, not with Daisy looking at them that way. Cooter coughed, so hiding his lonely sniggering, "Oh, yeah… but ol' Enos brings me coffee and cookies, from time to time, to repay me of my doughnuts. He's a kind guy. But… Bo's right, sometimes he's a sort of ostrich."

"And he probably has a strange taste. It's probably why he didn't realize the cocktail was alcoholic. If he hadn't a strange taste, he wouldn't eat lemons as he does," Bo shrugged, "I've never understood how he can eat lemons that way, as they are apples."

"BO! Enos isn't an ostrich and he hasn't a strange taste! Stop blaming his appetite and his liking lemons of what's happened!" Daisy blushed both for embarrass and rage: how could they define sweet Enos an ostrich? "Enos lives alone and he works a lot. So, sometimes he's simply hungry. Beside, there's nothing strange in liking lemons."

Another evasive tactic failed, and Bo stared at Luke, looking again for help.

"Stand back, stand back. In the middle of my room, I did not hear from you," Enos' soft voice surprised everybody with that singing out of tune, and it finally distracted Daisy from her attack to Bo and Luke, driving her to him like a mommy to his crying puppy.

"Oh, sugar, are you OK?" she gently caressed his nape.

Enos slowly turned to her, his eyes sleepy until he realized her presence, "Uh, HEY, DAISY! HI! How are you? Do you want a cocktail? John prepares a GREAT chocolate cocktail."

"I don't want a cocktail, now, sugar," she smiled and she rested her right arm on his shoulders, "and I think you too should avoid it."

"Why? I think you'd like it. It's really sweet," he blushed and had a brief nervous laugh," … like you, it's sweet like you."

Daisy blushed, and her embarrassed, but pleasant, blushing turned into an angry blushing when she heard her cousins and Cooter sniggering, a sniggering immediately frozen by her cold glance to them.

"Bo, Luke, help me to bring him home. He can't drive," her annoyed and angry tone turned into her usual sweet tone when she looked again at Enos, "Come on, sugar, it's time to go home. You need to sleep. It's late."

Enos rubbed his eyes, "I suppose you're right, Daisy. I want to sleep, and I think I've caught a cold since I feel my head heavy and my legs weak. Do you think I have a temperature?" he touched his forehead and then he grabbed her right hand, "I can't understand if I have a temperature, I need your help."

Her hand pressed on his forehead, Daisy held her breath, surprised and shocked by Enos' total nonchalance in his touching her, so distant from his usual shyness and avoiding human touch (especially her touch).

"Maybe you're right, Enos," Luke came closer his friend, "maybe you've caught a cold, and you need to go home and have a long sleep. Probably tomorrow you'll have a bad headache, but don't worry, after some strong coffee you'll feel fine," he patted on his shoulder, smiling.

Freed by Enos' touch, Daisy looked at her cousins helping Enos to walk to the door and then to get in The General Lee. She followed them and she sat in the back seat, Enos by her side, his head on her shoulder and his eyes closed whereas Bo drove to the town.

Strange feeling: his head's weight on her shoulder, his hair tickling her nose and his shampoo's scent remembering her when she stayed at the Boarding House for the night, sleeping in his bed as he was sleeping, obviously, on the couch.

He turned his head to her face, "I hope you aren't goin' to catch a cold because of me, Daisy," his warm and alcoholic breath in her ear making her shiver.

"Don't worry, Enos," Bo glanced at Enos and Daisy sitting in the back seat, an amused smile on his face, "Daisy didn't drink that cocktail, so she isn't goin' to catch a cold."

"Shucks, Bo," Enos parted from Daisy, looking in confusion at Bo, "you can't catch a cold because of a cocktail, unless you drink it from an infected glass."

Bo laughed amused and Luke shook his head, whereas Daisy looked at them unsure if punching them or laughing with them.

Finally at the Boarding House, Enos' head still on her shoulder, she woke him up and she followed Bo and Luke, Enos between them as they help him to walk, until they reached his apartment, they opened the door and they walked to his bed.

"Maybe it was better to bring him to the farm…" Daisy folded her arms and she looked at the small room: was it a good idea to leave Enos alone for the night? That doubt started to poke at her mind.

"Nobody's ever died because of a drunk, Daisy," Luke glanced at her, smiling, "Bo and I are perfectly alive, for example. And you too."

Daisy had a deep sigh in order to calm herself down, "OK! You're right. But uncle Jesse helped you… and me," she blushed, "… when we felt sick. We didn't die, but it isn't pleasant to sober up when you're alone, nobody preparing a strong coffee for you or… you know… I don't want to talk 'bout such a thing."

"Sober up? Drunk?" Enos' eyes lingered on her before to focus on Luke, "I've caught a cold, buddy, so I don't know why you're talking 'bout bein' drunk."

"Sorry buddy, you're right. You've simply caught a cold," Luke's voice was calm and indulging, "and it's why Bo and I are helping you to get undress and to go to bed."

"Oh thanks, you're REALLY good friends," Enos' voice cracked, "I'm so happy to have you by my side, buddies. I LOVE you," he sniffed.

"Oh Enos," Daisy rolled her eyes, not knowing if crying or laughing, whereas her cousins seemed more prone to laugh at Enos' losing any emotional inhibition.

"And I love you too, Daisy," Enos turned to her, "though in a different way."

She blushed furiously because of that plain admission, and she blushed even more at the sight of her cousins slowly undressing him and putting him to bed, just his boxers on.

"Daisy, if you're really so worried for him, I think you should stay for the night. Call if you need us. OK?" Bo's voice woke her up from that strange dream, and she realized Bo and Luke were already at the door, ready to go.

"OK. Explain uncle Jesse what's happened. See you tomorrow. Bye."

Finally alone, Daisy sank into the couch, sighing and closing her eyes, Enos' gentle and regular snoring the only noise in the room.

* * *

**Just a short and funny story. One chapter left. **

**It's a gift to a friend, hope she's going to enjoy this light and happy story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Enos' snorting was the only noise inside the little room, and Daisy closed her eyes, resting her head against the couch's back and thinking of Enos' words.

"_And I love you too, Daisy, though in a different way."_

She knew Enos loved her (everybody knew it), but it was the first time he talked so openly to her: his way of loving her consisted in his being always kind and sweet (but he was kind and sweet to anybody, in effect), in his being nervous where she was around her (he was nervous around any woman, to be honest), in his looking at her with a dreamy smile on his face (he looked that way just at her) and in his asking her out from time to time.

No hugs, no kisses (her touching his lips with her ones, waiting for his answer, wasn't considered a kiss but just an attempt of kiss), no caresses from him.

He loved her, no doubt about it, though a platonic love.

Did she love him?

She didn't know it, she was confused: some time she thought of him just as a friend, a close friend but just a friend, but some time she felt like she wanted more and more from him. She was happy when she asked her out, she liked to touch him (caressing him, gently pinching his cheek, hugging him and from time to time also trying to kiss him), she liked to talk to him and to listen to him as he told her about his job and especially about his time in L.A. (in his wordy and funny way and with his innocent humor); he was able to flatter her with his sweet and genuine words, but also just with his dreamy smile, loving everything of her and not just her body (no sly looks from him).

On the other hand, he was able to drive her mad with his sudden and surprising pride, hiding himself behind a impenetrable wall of reserve: just few months before, when Frank Scanlon, a dangerous killer from L.A., came to Hazzard in order to kill Enos, she had a show of that pride, but she also had a proof of his love for her, a love so strong to push him to sacrifice his life for her. Would she have ever sacrificed her life for him? She couldn't answer that question, a question frequently surfacing to her mind since that day.

Did she love him? Would she have ever sacrificed her life for him the same way he would have sacrificed his one for her?

For sure, in the last year something was changing: she wasn't interested any more in dating men. She didn't know how and when it happened, but after Darcy, her last crush (a real crush or just a fling?), she seemed having lost any interest in any man: she was dating just Enos, from time to time, refusing any other attention and stopping her usual flirting, and she didn't know if her dating Enos was simply a way to distract herself, waiting for a new and interesting man (growing older, she was probably becoming more selective about men, not falling anymore for any good-looking man around her, especially if stranger and mysterious), or if she was starting to love Enos.

"_I love you, Daisy"_

Recalling his words, she felt guilty of her thought about dating him just for distracting herself, 'cause it was like using him: what a selfish woman.

Enos rolled on his back and he had a deep sigh.

"Are you OK, sugar?" she stood up and she walked to his bed, sitting by his side.

"It's a bad cold, Daisy. I'm feeling sick and my head hurts. I think I have fever," his speech was a bit slurred, "you should go home, or you'll catch a cold because of me."

She couldn't help but laughing, "Oh Enos. You haven't a cold. You're simply drunk because of Bo's cocktail." She didn't want to tease him any more pretending he had a cold.

"Drunk?" he sat up, looking at her in confusion, "Possum on a gum bush, Daisy, are you sure? Chocolate isn't alcoholic."

She gently caressed his cheek, "It is, if mixed with alcohol. Didn't you realize it had a strange taste?" She recalled Bo's words about Enos being an ostrich and having a strange taste, and, looking at the ruffled and confused man in front of her, she felt a sudden and deep affection mixed with a feeling of joy, a warm and pleasant emotion exploding in her chest.

"Oh gosh! Drunk? Please Daisy, go home, I don't want you see me this way. I'm drunk, I'm feeling sick," he looked down at him, "and I have just my boxers on. Why just my boxers? How did it happen?" he started to get nervous and to talk more and more quickly, his voice squeaking, "Did I say something goofy? I mean… more goofy than usual."

Her hand slid from his face to his naked shoulder, "Bo and Luke undressed you. Stop bein' so nervous, honey, there's nothing to be ashamed of. You can't even image how many times Bo and Luke got drunk and uncle Jesse took care of them… before to tan their hide when they felt better," she smiled, avoiding to tell him that uncle Jesse tanned her hide too when she was younger, in her wilder times, long time before (when she was realizing her sex appeal and when men started to hang around her).

"Oh Daisy, I know how many times uncle Jesse tanned Bo and Luke's hide, 'cause I was usually the one bringing them to jail when they got drunk and started a brawl at the Boar's Nest. Long time ago," he collapsed on his bed, sighing, "but it's supposed we should be more mature, now. Whereas I…" he took the pillow under his head and he covered his face with it, "… what a shame," his voice muffled by the pillow.

"Enos, it wasn't your fault. You didn't get drunk on purpose."

He didn't answer her, his face still buried against the pillow until he suddenly sat up, leaning outside the bed, "I'm feeling sick, Daisy," and then running to the bathroom, the door slamming behind him and the sound of the water splashing in the sink in the attempt to hide his retching.

Daisy shook her head and sighed, waiting for his coming out the bathroom.

"Ehm… Daisy… please," his voice behind the door, "… close your eyes, I'm coming out and I don't want you see my boxers."

"Enos! I've already seen your boxers when Bo and Luke undressed you and when you were running to the bathroom!" she answered, shaking again her head, "come out and stop bein' so shy! I live with three men, and I'm used to see Bo and Luke in boxers"

"You live with three men but I don't live with any woman, Daisy! I'm not used to show myself this way to a woman, especially to you. So, close your eyes!"

She took a deep breath; that man could really drive her crazy, but she had to admit that his shyness and his modesty were a positive difference from other men's impudence and, sometimes, excessive self-confidence. Looking at her short shorts and low-necked shirt, she felt uncomfortable: along the last year she wasn't interested any more in dating men and she was also starting to wear different clothes (slowly abandoning her most sexy outfits).

"Ok! Come out. I've closed my eyes, now. I won't look at you 'til you'll be under the blankets," she closed her eyes and she heard the door opening.

"Keep your eyes closed."

"OK," she sighed again: he could really drive her crazy. She heard his steps in the room, the fridge opening, his drinking some water (she hoped he was drinking some water and not buttermilk, otherwise he'd have felt sick again) and his walking back to the bed.

"OK, you can open your eyes, now."

"Oh thanks, sugar," she pretended to be offended but she couldn't help but laughing, "How do you feel, now?"

"Better, thanks. I'm not feeling sick but my head hurts," he laid down and he cuddled under the blankets, closing his eyes and enjoying her caressing his nape, "thanks. I really appreciate your stayin' here and your help."

She smiled, not knowing what to say.

"Daisy…," he opened his eyes and he looked at her, "… please, don't think of me as a loser because of how I got drunk. I'm tryin' my best to show you I can be someone who deserves you," he closed his eyes and he remained silent, his breathing becoming regular and deep as he fell asleep.

His stunning and honest words slowly pierced Daisy's conscience: for sure alcohol had a role in that admission, but anyhow a stunning and meaningful admission.

"Oh Enos," she caressed his nape and he rolled on his back.

She bent over him and she kissed him, her lips pressed on his ones, and, surprisingly, he answered her kiss, kissing her in his sleep, a long and deep kiss.

That feeling of joy and warmth exploded again in her chest.

* * *

When Daisy left the Boarding House, the day after, Enos was still sleeping, but she decided to leave before he woke up in order to spare him any discomfort: his pride and his regained clear mind would have made him feel ashamed and embarrassed.

She simply left him a cup of steaming coffee (its scent would have woken him up) and a brief message on the table: _"Hope you're feeling better, Enos. There's some coffee for you."_

That day, when she met him, she realized he didn't remember very much of the night, except Bo and Luke undressing him and her being there while he was feeling sick, nothing else: he didn't remember their kissing and he didn't remember his words.

But she wasn't disappointed of his memory's black out.

Did she love him? Would she have ever sacrificed her life for him the same way he would have sacrificed his one for her?

In her heart, those questions were having an answer.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed this sort of long one-shot (or short short story).** **:-)**

**From time to time I need to write this kind of stuff... sort of non-story. It relaxes me.**


End file.
